


Day 10

by Destiny_Apocalypse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Custom MC, F/M, Fluff, Zen gets cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Apocalypse/pseuds/Destiny_Apocalypse
Summary: Spoilers for Zen's Route
It's been a long day. Zen and MC finally get some time to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am using my custom MC for this fic, but I tried to leave her as vague as possible for anyone to imagine their own MC in ^^

Your eyes slowly blink open, taking far too long to cooperate as they adjust to the dim room around them. It takes a moment for your sleepy brain to process your change in location and the weight currently snoring at your side. Eventually the fog subsides and the previous day’s events trickle back into your mind. 

It is the morning before the party, you were almost kidnapped by a religious cult, and you are now sleeping in Zen’s bed. His face is mashed up against your back and arms wrapped loosely around you, his breathing steady and interspersed with the occasional snore. Despite the day’s chaotic events, you can’t help but smile into your pillow at the sound. 

_Adorable bastard_

You want to just snuggle back into his embrace and forget about everything that’s going on, but your bladder is screaming at you and your jeans are cutting uncomfortably into the skin of your stomach. You hadn’t bothered to change before falling asleep, as all of your clothes were left at the apartment. All of your things were in fact, except for your phone. 

Gently extracting yourself from his arms, you ease yourself off the bed as quietly as possible to try not to disturb his sleep. He looks so tired, and you know that he is wound up from both your experiences with the kidnapper, and his upcoming speech today at the party. 

Zen’s bathroom, like most of his place, is sparsely furnished. You imagine that with all his late night rehearsals and auditions, he spends little time at home except to work out or sleep. Certainly not entertaining people; the guest bedroom is just filled with exercise equipment. 

You relieve yourself, and contemplate borrowing his toothbrush since you don’t have yours. Are you at the toothbrush sharing stage of your relationship? You aren’t sure exactly; you have only met in person twice but he has already informed you that you are welcome to live with him. Settling with rinsing your mouth with water, you fill a glass in the sink and drink deeply to calm your churning stomach. 

When your hands shake you nearly drop the glass. You steady it before it can drop and shatter, placing it down and curling into your legs on the floor. It’s over, it’s over, that unknown person cannot get you here. There are no windows on this floor of his underground apartment, and Jumin has sent bodyguards that are keeping an eye on the outside perimeter. There is no more bomb, you are fine, you are fine, you are fine. You repeat it in your head over and over until the pounding of your heart stops and you can wobble back to your feet. 

You don’t want to get back into bed fully dressed, so you slide your jeans and sweater off, leaving them in a heap on the bathroom floor. Maybe you’re not at the toothbrush sharing stage, but you’ve decided to bump yourselfs up to the no pants stage for your own comfort’s sake. 

You don’t think he’ll mind. 

He is beautiful even in sleep, to no one’s surprise. His hair frames his cheekbones artfully while his eyes flutter behind closed eyelids; you cannot help but sneak a picture of him with your phone before getting back into bed. 

“Babe,” he murmurs as you slide back into his arms, voice slurred from sleep. “Everything okay?” 

You make a sound of agreement, as his hands rub soothing circles into your lower back.

“I just got up to use the bathroom, go back to sleep. Long day tomorrow.” You plant a sloppy kiss on his chin, or you mean to anyways, but he lifts his head and you get his tongue in your mouth instead. 

His lips are warm, and fills you with a tingling that goes straight down to your toes and you arch against him with a small sigh. 

He makes a strangled sound. “You...took your pants off.” 

“It was uncomfortable.” You respond, wrapping your legs around his slim waist. Your voice drops to a whisper. “You can take your pants off too, if you like.” 

“I...yes,” he breathes against your lips, hands shooting towards the front of his pants to unbutton them and kick them off inelegantly. “Much better,” he agrees, pulling your legs back around his waist. 

His mouth finds yours again and you surrender to the heat of it and wind your fingers into the fine hairs at the base of his neck. When he pulls back to suck in a gasp of air, he looks at you with soft eyes and shakes his head. 

“What?” you smile. 

“I can’t believe I finally have you here with me, in my arms. You’re safe here, you know? No bomb, no hackers, no kidnappers. Just me.” 

“I’m glad it's you,” you whisper. 

“Ach; babe...you are too cute! I feel like my heart will burst if we go on like this. But please; tell me you’re still okay after what happened yesterday.”

He pulls you closer, pressing your nose squarely against his neck in a strong embrace. You hesitate, remembering how it took an hour for your limbs to stop shaking when he brought you back to the apartment, how every small noise made you jump and how sweaty your palms were every time he held it. He should have been working on his speech for the media, but he stayed with you until you were able to compose yourself and get down the food he ordered. 

“I’m okay-I love you,” you blurt out. 

You bury your face against his collarbone, but not before you see the flush blooming in his cheeks. 

“I know, but it feels good to hear it. Now you should get some sleep, princess,” he breathes between kisses to your cheeks and nose. “We have a party to run tomorrow.” 

“Everything will be okay right?” you ask. “I invited enough people? What if Echo girl tries-”

He cuts you off with his lips meeting yours, sliding his tongue into your mouth when you try to object. With a small sound you accept his interruption and kiss him back with fervor. When he disengages you are both more than a little breathless. 

“Good night Zen,” you whisper, head resting against his chest.


End file.
